malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner Out
|image=Malcolm-and-Reese-malcolm-in-the-middle-Dinner Out s2.jpg |airdate=November 15, 2000 |previous=Lois' Birthday |next=Casino |writer = Michael Glouberman & Andrew Orenstein |director = Jeff Melman }} Dinner Out is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Malcolm in the Middle and the twentieth episode overall of the show. Plot The family has a dinner date with the Kenarbans, who start to pick up the bad habits of Malcolm and his family: Abe gets drunk with Hal, Stevie beats up Reese, and Kitty makes a scene by yelling at Stevie in front of everyone in the restaurant. With Spangler's mother visiting, the academy is free for the cadets, and so Francis invites a group of local girls to a party at Marlin Academy, which they promptly destroy. Francis goes to Spangler to tell him about the party, and together they try to limit the damage. Summary Lois informs the family that the Kenarbans have invited them to go to dinner at their favorite restaurant, Dillington's. However, Hal and the boys doesn't want to go and tries to get out of it by coming up with excuses in not going. Lois puts her foot down because this isn't something they can get out of and she thinks it would be good for them to go out once in a while without causing trouble. She also hopes that the Kenarbans' good nature and manners rubs off on her family because Hal and her sons lack them. Meanwhile at Marlin Academy, Spangler tells his cadets that his mother is coming over after 20 years of not speaking with him. He tells them and especially Francis that he will not tolerate any misbehavior, tomfoolery or troublemaking distractions. If any of the cadets violates Spangler's rules of conduct, they'd be punish. Eric, Joe and Finley warn Francis not to try his usual stunts because Spangler made it clear that the group will be punished if he attempts it. This causes him to think outside the box and to host a party without Spangler's knowledge. When the Kenarbans and the Wilkersons go out for dinner to Dillington's, things start going out hand. Abe and Hal run off to the bar to get drunk, Kitty goes crazy and Reese pushed Stevie "a bit too far" with the circle game, and as for Dewey, he has been going around stealing money from the tip trays and pocketing it for himself. Stevie fights back and this leads to both her and Lois yelling at both him and Reese. Kitty tells her son that they're in a public place and fighting isn't allowed here. When the waiter asks her to calm down, she calls him out for forgetting her simple drink order by giving her cranberry juice instead of hot tea. Reese claims Stevie attacked him, but Lois tells him off that he deserved it for being a bonehead for picking on Stevie. When she and Kitty notices Abe and Hal drunk, they both yell at their husbands for their behavior. Finally, the manager tells both families to pay for the bill and get out of Dillington's. Francis violates Spangler's warning and invites a group of local girls for a party who trashes the place. When the cadets realized how things got out of control, they're forced to called in Spangler to get the girls out. This just so happens to be on the night his mother is visiting the school in his attempt at reconciliation. Together, Francis and Spangler tries to limit the damages the girls are causing at the school. The next morning, they and the other cadets are trying to assess the damages done by the girls. Francis and Eric finds a cadet on the ground reveling on the best night he had in his life with one of the girls. In the end, Malcolm explains that the employees at Dillington's were angered by both the Wilkersons and the Kenarbans. He mentioned the infractions caused by Hal and Abe drunken debauchery, Reese and Stevie fighting, and Lois and Kitty's loud yelling garnered constant complaints by the customers who had to witness such rude behavior. According to him, both families received a lifetime ban from Dillington's and aren't allowed to return: a tradition that the Wilkersons always ends up observing. Malcolm reveals that Lois and Kitty were very embarrassed by the whole thing that they banned Hal and Abe from drinking again and have also grounded Reese and Stevie for their fight. Plus, he is happy over how interesting that dinner out of the house had become. Malcolm and Dewey were both able to avoid being in trouble. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Craig Lamarr Traylor as Stevie *Merrin Dungey as Kitty *Gary Anthony Williams as Abe *Eric Nenninger as Eric *Arjay Smith as Finley *Kasan Butcher as Joe *Drew Powell as Drew Cameos *James Henriksen as Waiter *Tinsley Grimes as Sue Ann *Melissa Marsala as Lorene *Frankie Ingrassia as Becky(credited as Francesca Ingrassia) *Nicole Marie Appleby as Beer Hick Girl(uncredited) Trivia *The circle game that Reese and Malcolm play has become a popular joke in real life *This episode marks the 2nd time the Wilkerson family were banned from a public place: a restaurant due to Reese and Stevie fighting. The first time was in Traffic Jam when the family got banned due to the violations that they committed including Malcolm and Reese's fighting on the grounds and Hal sneaking alcohol in a suntan lotion. The last time they would get banned on screen is in Forwards Backwards. **Starting in Buseys Run Away, the family would be banned off screen. **This also marks the only time that the Kenarbans were banned from a public place. *The song that the girls sing and dance to after Francis turned off the stereo is "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Stevie Category:Episodes focusing on Francis Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm